1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fork lift truck with a rear-end axle which is provided with a measuring device to determine the axle load.
2. Technical Considerations
A fork lift truck of the general type defined (i.e., counterbalanced fork lift truck with front-end lifting means and rear-end counterweight) is disclosed in DE 34 22 837 A1. Depending on the axle load detected, the drive system of the fork lift truck is controlled so as to limit the braking delay during forward travel and the acceleration during rearward travel. This is carried out for the purpose of preventing the fork lift truck from tilting about its front axle.
To determine the axle load in the fork lift truck, it is possible to measure by means of a travel sensor the distance between the rear-end axle, which is in the form of a steering axle, and the counterweight, which represents a component of the vehicle frame and on which the axle is mounted. As an alternative thereto, it is possible to measure the perpendicular forces at the bearing locations of the axle by means of pressure sensors. Finally, in the above-mentioned publication it is also indicated as a further alternative to measure the axle load on the axle body itself, this being effected by measuring elastic deformations of the axle body by means of strain gauges.